


What do we have here?

by Kitten1321



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader
Kudos: 8





	What do we have here?

You and Henry were on set of the man of steel you were on the sidelines in a mini pencil skirt and white blouse he had picked for you before you left the accommodation you and him were staying at.

You were paying far too much attention to Henry on his knees leaning against his co star Amy your mind started to wander. Would he have to kneel to lick your pussy? You were so engrossed in your thoughts you didn't hear him say your name.

" Y/N" he said in his gravely yet soft voice.

You were dragged out of your thoughts blushing 

" sorry Hen I was deep in thought" you said

" care to enlighten me?" He asked while tucking a stray hair behind your ear 

" maybe later" you said with a wink

Henry had to go back and do some reshoots so you went back to the accommodation you are sharing with him. You put your hand bag down walking to the bed you take your skirt off flinging it on the floor along with your lace panties you wore underneath and went to the suitcase you kept your toy.

Getting on the bed you heard the door open to the bedroom just as you turned it on was about to put it on your clit. 

" mhm well well what do we have here I wonder?" Said Henry.

" Nothing" you said trying to hide the toy

Henry just tutted at you and picked you up and walked to the stairs that lead to the balcony

"now hold onto the banisters and don't let go" he said before diving into licking down from your clit to your entrance three times before fingering you while playing with your clit alternating from soft bites and licks. 

You began to lose your grip on the bannister the closer to orgasm you got. You screamed his name as you coated his fingers with your cum he put you on the floor and put his cum covered fingers in his mouth to clean them his cock was rock hard.

" let me help you?" You asked 

" later now I need a shower and a nap" he said laughing


End file.
